falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resurrection
Resurrection or Fallout 1.5: Resurrection is a Czech Total conversion mod for Fallout 2. Its Czech version was released on 3rd October 2013. The English translation was released in July 2016. Quoting from the official site: "Fallout 1.5: Resurrection is a currently developed mod for Fallout 2, with a completely new story taking place in the Fallout universe. The plot will take place in the time between Fallout 1 & 2, east of the future NCR, therefore roughly in New Mexico. Thus in the game you won’t find the original, but entirely new, creative, locations, which gave us more freedom with the story. The player character wakes up, heavily wounded, in a dark cave, not knowing how it got there, or who it is. Thus you start from a scratch, searching for your past, which is darker than it might seem on the first sight… We won’t give away any more details about the story, not to spoil your game experience. Though you can count on surprising twists in plot and unexpected finale. As big fans of Fallout we try to take the best from all Fallouts. Easter Eggs and other jokes, with which Fallout 2 was literally overfilled, will retreat to the background and instead, the great atmosphere of decadence and hopelessness, which we all so much enjoyed in the first game, will return. The world is still chaotic, with only small independent communities, which only maintain trade relations. It’s an unfriendly place, where the law is on the side of whoever has a better gun. The name Resurrection was chosen for two reason. Firstly, resurrection is related to the main character, which at the beginning practically rises from the dead, and secondly, it’s a resurrection of the good old Fallout game. We don’t want to add too many new things into the game, or even re-do the whole system. Our aim is to bring this classic back in its original form. Almost everyone remembers the feeling when they first played Fallout. Until you completed the game, you kept going through interesting locations full of fascinating things and even after several plays you kept finding new things. Players could really get into such a game, and that’s exactly the kind of a game we want to create." Content The game includes 2,471,214 letters of text. There are 80 new locations and 726 new scripts. The storyline is estimated to be 25 hours long. Story The game is set in New Mexico of time beetween Fallout 1 and 2. The protagonist wakes up in a cave. They don't remember anything but their name. The only clue of who they are, is a talisman they have on themself. They start to seek their identity. But there is a danger close by and they have to find out about it before it kills them. Characters Main *'The Thirteenth Renewed' - The main protagonist of Fallout Ressurection. The player can choose his name just as in all other games. He was injured in a fight and lost his memories. He woke up in a cave where a giant rat took him. The only clue he has is a talisman. It is later revealed that he is a high ranking member of the cult of Renewal. He later betrayed the cult and ran away. *'Keri' - A companion he meets in Sedith. She is attractive and very brave. She loves adventure. Her father owns a company in the city. *'Lystra '- A companion from Emperor town. She is seeking for her brother who got lost. *'Gabriel' - Another companion in Sedith. He is a dangerous mercenary who works for money. New Hope *'Helen' - A mayor of the town. *'Oswald '- A resident of New Hope where he lives with his son Tommy. He asks the protagonist to find Tommy who got lost. He is also the first character that player encounters, * Greg - A local medic. He has a dominant and arrogant wife. Rat Hole *'Julian' - A leader of southern part of city. He is war with Leonard. They both loved mayors daughter Maria who was murdered and they blamed each other an so war started. Player can buy weapons from him. *'Leonard' - The leader of northern part of city. He hid himself from the world and communicates through Alexa. *'Alexa' - The second in command of northern part. She sells drugs. *'George' - Once a mayor and now a poor beggar who seeks of who murdered his daughter Maria. Sedit *'Frederyk' - A naive member of city council and an owner of Frederyk´s Dream. *'Nicol' - Another member of city council and an owner of Sedith Caravan. She seeks of power. *'Demetre' - The last member of city council and an owner of Crimson Caravan. He is also the father of Keri. He is old and is senile. *'Rodriguez '- The leader of city criminals. Corath *'Nestor '- An owner of a local mine and one of the most powerful persons in a town. He tries to dominate the town but has to face Uncle. He is employing a Super-mutant who wins him every conflict with Uncle. *'Uncle '- A rival to Nestor. He became rich thanks to a merchantry. *'Interpretor' - The person who interprets the law of Arena. Albuquerque *'Sebastian' - The leader of mutant hunters. He is a fanatic who wants to annihilate all people with mutation. *'Myzrael '- An old emperor of Albuquerque. *'Vex '- A local criminal whose gang rules a suburb of the city. *'William '- A leader of local immigrants. He has two wives and is very jealous and fond of them. He is an enemy to Vex. Mutant base *'Dernus' - A leader of super mutants. *'Mary' - A mutant who protects the only way into the base. *'Vatras '- A mutant engineer who takes care of the base maintenance. Rebirth base *'The Saviour' - The central antagonist of the game and the leader of the cult. Renewal members are chasing the protagonist throughout the game. Locations Major Locations *'New Hope' *'Rat Hole' *'Sedit' *'Corath' *'Albuquerque' Minor locations *'Junkyard' *'Asmodeus Cave' *'Mutant Base' *'Renewal Base' External links * Fallout 1.5 Resurrection official site * Fallout 1.5 Resurrection official forum * Fallout 1.5 Steam guide Category:Fallout 2 mods - Major